The present invention relates to a bollard light with enhanced function of diffusing lamp light with special light colour effect, which is achieved without any interference to its normal function of distributing natural lamp light to its immediate surroundings.
Bollard lights popularly being used in the gardens are largely of the types, incorporating a cylindrical, hemispherical or box diffuser of glass or plastics; multi-tier louvres or a combination of both. The normal function of bollard lights is for the lighting up of plants and landscape and as such, the preferred diffused light choice is natural lamp light. However, natural lamp light is monochromatic in character and therefore is not amendable to the play of light colour choice for added attractiveness or special light colour effect.
The use of transparent coloured diffusers or reflectors has been attempted to achieve light colour effects. Unfortunately, this means is unsatisfactory, as they either limit the design flexibility or interfere with the normal function of the bollard light. Use of paintwork on diffusers or reflectors has also been found to be impractical because of failure from poor weatherability.
The present invention aims to enhance the normal function of the bollard light with enhanced function of diffusing lamp light to emit a special light colour effect, without interfering with the normal function of the bollard of distributing natural lamp light to its immediate surroundings.
The invention resides broadly in the employment of a transparent coloured diffuser rim of glass or plastics, which is welded or retrofitted around the edge of a clear diffuser lens of glass or plastics. The transparent coloured diffuser rim allows lamp light to diffuse through it to emit a special light colour effect while the clear diffuser lens allows natural lamp light to diffuse through uninterrupted to light up its immediate surroundings.
The concept of retrofitting a coloured diffuser rim onto a clear diffuser lens, allows for interchangeability and multi choice of coloured diffuser rims, while the design concept of using a modular system of louvre used in conjunction with an intermediate diffuser lens allows for multi-tier louvre configuration.
At the same time, the invention utilises a flexible shape concept for its bollard head, which can be round, square, rectangular, triangular or polygonal, all of which can be complemented by similar shapes of bollard body and canopy, which can also be of semi-hemispheral, pyramid, flat-top or angular design.